Glasses
Glasses specially crafted by arcane and divine artisans to imbue you with truly magnificent eyesight. Glasses are supremely powerful magic items as they not only increase your dexterity and ability to strike enemies from afar, but they allow you to be able to attack them from farther away. Glasses take the same item slot as any lens or goggles would and their bonuses do not stack with themselves. Anti-Shock Anti-Flash Defense Price: '''6,500 hl '''Construction: CL 8, Blindness/Deafness, 3,250 hl A pair of sleek, black sun glasses crafted in a foreign country. On the side it says "Sung lasses". Wearing these glasses grants immunity to the blinded status ailment. In addition it grants a +4 bonus to saving throws against gaze attacks. Glasses Caster Level: 5th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, perception 5 ranks, 14,500 hl Price: 29,000 hl Cheap store-bought glasses. Still fuzzy. But at least the ladies will love em. Gain a +2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, and a +5 foot bonus to ranged attacks. Nerd Glasses Caster Level: 8th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, perception 8 ranks, 50,200 hl Price: 100,400 hl You look smart, but girls won't kiss you. These glasses grant a +2 bonus on any one knowledge check 3 times per day. Gain a +4 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, and a +15 foot bonus to ranged attacks. Plastic Nose Caster Level: 8th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, perception 8 ranks, 50,200 hl Price: 100,400 hl Always a hit at parties. These grant a +2bonus to bluff checks to convince someone that you're someone else. Gain a +4 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, and a +15 foot bonus to ranged attacks. Nightvision Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, perception 10 ranks, 63,000 hl Price: 126,000 hl Good for late-night walks in the woods. Gain a +6 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, and a +30 foot bonus to ranged attacks. Gain Darkvision 60 feet while wearing these. If you already possess darkvision you gain an additional 60 feet of it. Destiny lens Caster Level: 18th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, perception 14 ranks, 63,000 hl Price: 126,000 hl May reveal the meaning of life. Or not. Gain a +6 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, and a +30 foot bonus to ranged attacks. Allows you to reveal your own destiny once per day in the form of a foresight spell that lasts for 180 minutes. Providence Artifact Caster Level: 20th A high tech pair of Netherscience glasses, the Providence system is a powerful targeting system installed into some of the coolest shades known to man. It uses the GPS - Godly Positioning System, to locate it's enemies and destroy it's foes. Gain a +10 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, and a +50 foot bonus to ranged attacks. 3 times per day you can force a creature to make a DC:10+1/2 level+ Dexterity modifier fortitude saving throw or you will know their exact location. This does not work on creatures on another plane of existence. Though it is considered an artifact, there are thousands of them in the universe and as such they are really just very powerful magic items.